<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Saved by Butterpots (Nosdda)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742786">To Be Saved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosdda/pseuds/Butterpots'>Butterpots (Nosdda)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aerith loves her boys, Aerith needs a hug, F/M, Light Drama, mentions of Zack, slight AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosdda/pseuds/Butterpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was going to save him. Like he saved her. No matter what the cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth, Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Saved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic in almost 20 years. I always want to write but never seem to come up with ideas. This one came to me this week and wouldn’t go away until I just did it. </p><p>As said, it’s been a long time since I’ve last wrote. Tried to correct any grammar issues I saw so please be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her first memories are of the labs,  the painting on the walls and green eyes.  She saw him for the first time in the common area they shared. She’d stare, wide eyed and afraid, the quiet whispering in her mind warning her of what to come. Her mother would scold her, <em>That which lies ahead does not yet exist. </em></p><p>She smiled and green eyes warmed. </p><p>They spent every free moment together, anything to forget what laid behind closed doors. The stink of mako, the prick of needles, the cold gaze behind crooked glasses. </p><p>When not together she hid in her room and painted her walls of what she dreamed the world outside to be. She avoided the eyes of man who watched over her. Dark hair and dark eyes, a frown marring a too young face. He would watch her with a look in his eyes, his emotions not yet taken from him.   </p><p>She couldn’t quite place it at first. It wasn’t the loving gaze of her mother or the warmth from her green eyed friend. Nor was it the greedy fixation from the man behind the glass or the cold uncaring stares of the doctors. </p><p><em>Pity</em>. It dawned on her one day. She decided she didn’t like him very much. </p><p>Stolen moments became less rare as the years went by. Then one day everything peaked as her mother was brought back to their room, her feet barely able to hold herself up, the young Turk catching her before she fell, putting her to the bed. </p><p>She awoke late the next night, harsh whispers pulling her from sleep. She looked up to find soft green eyes on her. She hadn’t seen him in days. He was being sent away to Wutai he had said then. She had spent the morning in his arms crying for the both of them. Begging him not to leave her here alone. </p><p>Green met dark brown. Fierce protectiveness versus a conflict of duty. A sigh broke the silence. <em>You have ten minutes</em>. Who knew pity would be her salvation. </p><p>In the end it wasn’t enough. She was pushed into her mother’s arms. He had forlorn look on his face, <em>Go. I will distract them</em>. They ran.  He stayed. </p><p>She wondered if they should have stayed as she cried next to her mother, her hands having gone cold.  Comforting arms surrounded her. <em>Come with me</em>, they whispered. <em>I’ll take care of you</em>.</p><p>Who knew she’d wind up becoming dependent upon pity.  </p><p>The knock had come unexpectedly. She withdrew, hiding behind the kind woman who took her in, taking solace in her. A crisp blue suit and dark eyes awaited her. Fear encompassed her. <em>Are you going to take me back?</em></p><p>He knelt down next to her, the same look in his eyes that she used to hate now washing over her in relief. He gave a smile which she knew was only for her. He shook his head. </p><p>She flourished in the slums.  Not quite freedom but more than she ever knew.  A blue suit followed her out of sight, keeping her out of trouble, away from the prying eyes of those who sought her. </p><p>The whispers inside her head drew her to the church. Digging her fingers into the dirt she smiled. <em>Life, </em>the planet called.  And so she began, turning her corner of the world into what she used to dream of. </p><p>Silver waves greeted her as she entered the church. Gone was the too small boy gripping a too big sword. Now sat a too tall man with a still ridiculously too big sword. She laughed and fell into his arms. </p><p>Light touches and soft words filled her days.  Flowers bloomed in her light.  The suit still lurked in the shadows, disapproval on his face, but never voicing. </p><p><em>He knows me</em>. She’d reason with him, leaning over her flowers, eyes scrutinizing which best to pick. </p><p><em>By that logic so do I,</em> he chided. </p><p>She had let out a soft sigh and gazed up at him.  He wasn’t wrong, he had been a constant figure in her life. He knew her quirks and nuances, when to step back or <em>worse</em>; when to get involved.  Knew that despite a penchant for wearing pink that her favorite color was green. He knew her order at the bakery in Wall Street even before she did.  She had stared in the windows and fretted about, knowing she couldn’t afford such treats but he had merely huffed. He returned to her with peach tea, blueberry scones, and raspberry palmiers.   In time he would know which crisp wine she’d drink on the anniversary of her mothers death. The hard liquor she would nurse on the day marking Nibelheim. The fruity cocktails she’d drink like water on the days she couldn’t smile anymore. </p><p>For all that, he may have known her, but he didn’t understand her.  To know what being a prisoner was like, to intimately know the pain of needles piercing skin, the undeniable fear of a tall man with a nasally voice. A sad smile graced her lips. <em>Your cage doesn’t come with locked doors and guards</em>.</p><p>All too soon it ended. She sat in her garden staring at the letter in her hands.  It had been left on her window sill during the night.  Full of clinical and detached excuses as to why he wouldn’t be returning to her. </p><p>Dirt gave way to digging fingers. <em>Life. Life, </em>the planet sang and her garden thrived only more. </p><p>She never tended to startle easily but a man falling from the sky definitely managed to take her aback.  Glowing eyes meeting hers tore at her heart but she did not turn him away. She was convinced his enthusiasm could win anyone over. </p><p>Silent disapproving eyes followed them still.  Enthusiasm could win anyone over she had said, and it did. </p><p>She loved tending her flowers at night, outside the comfort of her home, with the warm humid air and the light of the stars peeking out past the edge of the plate. At first it had been a prickle in the back of her mind before it burned inside her like an inferno.  Her fingers clenched soil as sorrow swept over her and the planet wept. </p><p>She withdrew after that night, keeping to the church most days. Her nights spend focused on man sized hole in the ceiling and fingers clenching a cold worded letter. </p><p>Strong arms enveloped her, strands of dark hair pooling over her as she was pulled close.  Was it for her comfort or his own, she didn’t care, either way she had no more tears to give. He was her last lifeline, her one constant now. How long has it been since he regarded her with pity? Though what lingered in his eyes now was equally disconcerting; a vicious need to protect shined brightly, conflicting with a sense duty. Yet, under was look of yearning, a desire to be the one to offer her the freedom she so deserved. She leaned back into his embrace and took comfort, bitterly wondering when he would be taken from her as well. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Aerith walked along the outdoor plaza of the Golden Saucer.  She leaned against one of the railings and tried to watch the stars that weren’t hidden from the lights of the amusement park. She wondered how Cloud was doing on his date with Tifa. He was beginning to unravel and she hoped the young pugilist could keep him from fraying too much. </p><p>Motion caught her eye and she blinked, looking up. A feather slowly floated down, fluttering in the light breeze. She plucked it from its fall, twirling it gently between her fingers. <em>Black</em>.</p><p>“You should be more cautious of the company you keep.”  A cold warning but still had a hint of amusement in his voice. </p><p>She looked up the sky once more, picking out the brightest star before turning around to meet his gaze.  “Oh? Just what are you going to do about that?” Tseng always warned that her sass would be her downfall one day. </p><p>Sephiroth strode forward, looming over her, “It wouldn’t be so wise to tempt fate.”  She looked up at him stubbornly, holding his stare. She broke out in a smile she couldn’t help and green eyes still warmed. </p><p>“What are you doing Seph? You have to stop this all. You know you can.” Her hand reached up, cautiously, hesitantly, before cupping his cheek. </p><p>His hand reached up to grasp hers but didn’t it pull her away. “Perhaps once upon a time. It’s far too late for that now.”</p><p>“It’s never too late.” She paused, a question that long since plagued her began to rise up before she could stop it.  “Why did you leave?”</p><p>He blinked, his head titled just slightly as he regarded her for a moment. “...It was the only way to keep you safe.”</p><p>“Safe? Didn’t I have you for that?” </p><p>“It was quite made known to me that my presence would only bring you unwanted attention.”</p><p>She pulled away with a frown, turning away from him momentarily. Only one persons words could hold sway over the general when it concerned her.  <em>Tseng</em>. Her hands clenched into fists in anger. </p><p>“What could have been is now gone. You should concern yourself with staying out of my way. I don’t wish to harm you but if it comes to that..” he left the threat unsaid. </p><p>She let out an amused huff and leaned into him. “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>An almost cruel smile escaped him, a hand cupping her face, thumb lightly brushing across her lips, “You should.”  </p><p><em>No swooning</em>! She told herself. He let out a chuckle and she failed, melting into his touch as he leaned down to press their lips together. </p><p>“Aerith!”</p><p>She jumped, eyes opening. When did she even close them?  She glanced up as Sephiroth straightened, cold mocking eyes having already replaced the warmth that was just there. </p><p>“Cloud. How good to see you again.”  He drawled, his eyes lighting up in a twisted sense of joy as he eyed the swordsman. His thumb brushed over Aeriths cheek once last time before pulling away, not even sparing her another glance. </p><p>It was like gravity held no claim over him as he lifted from the ground. “Until next time my puppet.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Everyone returned to the inn afterwards, cramming into Clouds room.  Barret, Vincent, and Cloud stood in one corner, quietly, or loudly in Barrets case, debating on what to do now.  Aerith distanced herself from them as much as possible, sitting herself on the couch across the room. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Tifa settled next to her, she clearly wanted to ask more than that but kept it to herself for the moment. Aerith almost didn’t hear, her eyes solely focused on the small table in front of her, a black feather laid in its center. <br/>
 <br/>
Aerith looked over at Tifa for a moment, her face was full of concern, confusion, and a bit of anger.  Anger at her or Sephiroth she wasn’t so sure. She averted her eyes and nodded. What would Aerith even say, ”<em>Don’t mind him. I’ve know him since we were kids. Oh and he’s my first love.</em>” That’d go over well. </p><p>She shouldn’t fault Tifa and Clouds for their anger. The Sephiroth they knew was a nightmare, a villain that burned down their home and killed their friends and families. It was a far cry from the man she knew. Far from the boy who used to sneak into the kitchens and steal cookies for her, who would let her sit on his shoulders just so she could get higher to paint the walls of her room. Far from the man who would tend to her flowers as she braided his hair and wore her flower crowns. </p><p>They couldn’t understand.  She let out a sigh and leaned forward, her elbows resting against her knees as she fiddled with the PHS in her hands.  The group only had a handful between them all, they rarely used them anyway, wary of Shinra possibly monitoring their calls. Tseng had given this one to her the night the Sector 7 plate dropped. </p><p>
  <em>Aerith sat on the floor inside her new prison. She couldn’t believe Tseng actually brought her back. She picked at a loose string on her skirt, she supposed she couldn’t completely blame him, her involvement in Avalanche had to have perked certain peoples interests. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her head snapped up as footsteps approached and she quickly go to her feet. Tseng stood outside the glass, meeting her gaze, his face would appear blank to anyone who didn’t truly know him but she could see he clearly wasn’t happy with the situation of her once again in Shinras grasp. “Avalanche is in the building.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She let out a gasp. They came for her? Could they even reach her here? Was he actually going to let her go? She studied Tsengs face for a moment before a small smile appeared. He was turning a blind eye again, hopefully it would last longer than ten minutes this time. “Thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He reached for the panel just outside the glass and the cage slowly opened, “I can’t let you out...however,” he stretched out his hand, holding out the shining new PHS for her to take, “It’s completely untraceable. If ever you need anything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took the phone from him but didn’t release his hand. Perhaps he couldn’t personally give her freedom but he wouldn’t stop it from happening either. She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him, head burying into his shoulder as his fingers intertwined in her hair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wanted to ask him to come with her but she already knew that answer. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t. She had once lectured him on not knowing what being trapped really was like. She supposed maybe he did understand. Hojo might not be his jailer but Shinra surely was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’ll be here soon.” Too quickly he began to step away, fingers falling from her hair before moving to her face, lightly tracing across her cheeks. He looked at her longingly, as if committing her face to memory, as if they’d never see each other again. Maybe they wouldn’t she thought mournfully. Before she could blink his lips were against hers, kissing her softly, always softly, but desperate now, as if he was dying of thirst and she was the well of which he could drink. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt like they stayed together in each other’s arms for hours when it could only have been minutes. Tseng finally withdrew from her with one last kiss, stepping back to straighten his suit. He reached for the panel once more outside her glass prison, hesitating for a moment before pressing controls. The glass slid down before locking in place. He gave one final look through the barrier between them, “Stay safe Aerith.”</em>
</p><p>She gazed down at the phone again in her hand and frowned, she missed Tseng. He would know, he would understand. </p><p>“...ure you’re okay?” She had completely tuned the room out. Her eyes didn’t leave phone as she dialed in the number she was taught never to forget and nodded. She’d be okay now. </p><p>“This is Tseng.”</p><p>Clouds eyes snapped away from Barret in alarm. <em>What are you doing</em>?, painfully written across his face. </p><p>She hesitated then, suddenly unsure. What was she doing. What could Tseng do for her? He certainly wouldn’t be her knight on a white chocobo. She always told him she didn’t need rescuing anyway. </p><p>She could sense his building frustration at the silence, could almost hear his berating on the dangers of wasting the General Affairs Department time on prank calls. She would laugh any other time but could only make a soft sound, an acknowledgment that she was there. It was enough. </p><p>“...Aerith? Are you okay?” He probably hoped she never needed to call she mused, hearing the slight worrying tone to his voice. </p><p>She paused for a moment before letting out a light puff of frustration, “Honestly? I could really use a drink.”</p><p>“Is that all?” She could hear his relief, knowing now she wasn’t in immediate danger, “Where shall I be sending it to?”</p><p>She could feel Vincents eyes on her, silently scrutinizing her, it always reminded her of the other Turks who would watch over her and somehow that comforted her. Clouds stare was harder, his initial panic now gone, his jaw clenched so hard she feared if he strained any harder it would break. </p><p>“As if I’d tell you that,” she snarked. </p><p>Tseng let out a laugh despite himself, “No, no I suppose you wouldn’t.”  </p><p>Aerith went to open her mouth to speak but paused and silence lulled between them. Tseng didn’t question and waited patiently for her, she had called for a reason. He would wait until she was ready. </p><p>“He came to see me tonight.”</p><p>She could hear the creak in his chair as he sat up straight, that certainly wasn’t what he had been expecting to hear. She leaned back against the cushions of the couch as she waited. The gears in his head were turning she knew, looking at the situation from every angle before deciding on how to address it. “...I see.” </p><p>She had been furious earlier when Sephiroth told her that it was effectively Tseng who threatened him to keep away. It had ebbed away by now, Tseng had alway been protective of her, willing to do anything to keep her safe from harm.  </p><p>Sephiroth had said things could have been different without Tsengs interference. She idly wondered if it would have made a difference, would knowledge in fact she was awaiting his return been enough to keep him from the whispers of his ‘mother’? She wasn’t so childish anymore to believe in the sayings of ‘All you need is love’. But..but maybe it might have been enough. The planet tickled at the back of her mind like always, <em>Life</em>, it whispered, and she found her resolve. </p><p>“Did...did you ever wonder that maybe he tried so hard to save me was because he wanted to be saved himself?”</p><p>“<em>Aerith</em>,” he warned. She couldn’t help but smile at the tone, Gaia she loved him, more than she had Zack, perhaps still more than she loved Sephiroth, but she was determined now and Tseng would know nothing could stop her now. </p><p>“I have to. You know that.”</p><p>“Aer—!”</p><p><em>She was going to save him. Like he saved her. No matter what the cost</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>